Bearing assemblies can be used in locations where two moving parts come into contact with each other. Bearing assemblies can be used on sliding surfaces to reduce friction between the parts and prevent wear of the parts. Bearing assemblies can be used in lift mechanisms in height adjustable devices and can be located between parts that move relative to each other.